


Practice Makes Perfect

by happyinthesilence



Series: Batter up [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: College AU, M/M, baseball player chuck, mako and chuck are siblings, raleigh is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is falling for his study buddy and isn't as one sided as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> you wanted more ;)

It was hot and the early afternoon sun was making it worse. Raleigh could feel the sweat rolling down his spine under his soft, blue t-shirt. He was sitting in the small stands outside the practice field for the universities baseball team, watching the afternoon practice. Well sort of.

Really he was watching Chuck. He had been on the mound for almost an hour now and every pitch pulled those amazing baseball pants just a bit tighter. No one could blame him for paying attention to that glorious display.

He had no idea where they stood honestly. It had been almost a month since Chuck had plopped down at his study table in the library and they had made it a regular thing. After study session number three Chuck had asked Raleigh for coffee and they had started hanging out in Raleigh’s off campus apartment at least one night a week.

The problem was Raleigh was falling in love with more than just the Australian’s ass. It turned out that under all that cocky jock façade Chuck was brilliant, literally. Raleigh had discovered that Chuck was working on a degree in Marine biology, inspired by the concerns over the Great Barrier Reef he had grew up visiting. Chuck had only moved to the states when he was 12, after his stepdad got a consultation position with the state department.

He had improved Raleigh’s hopeless chemistry grade from a D to a B and he could even carry a conversation with Raleigh about classical literature. But the moment Raleigh knew he was in trouble was when he met Mako, Chuck’s stepsister. She was amazing. She managed to handle Chuck’s arrogance in a practiced way only a sibling can.

They had met in the UC to grab lunch after class when Mako joined them. She and Raleigh immediately became friends and after an hour of joking at Chuck’s expense Mako had gently poked the pouting man and said “Have you invited Raleigh to see you play?”

Chuck had actually blushed, which good heavens pink tipped ears were now apparently a thing for Raleigh, and mumbled “Not yet.” Then he seemed to regain some of his usually cockiness “You should come by practice this afternoon Rah-leigh. Watch a master at work.”

Mako had rolled her eyes with a huff and Raleigh saw the opportunity for some shameless ogling. “Alright.” He said with a smile.

That was only few hours ago and now he was regretting this decision greatly. Chuck really was amazing but Raleigh could not get his hormones in check. With each stretch of Chuck’s thighs Raleigh kept picturing running his nails down those thighs as they flexed between his own legs. Or worse he imagined he could just see the outline of a jockstrap.

So he was now in the awkward position of being hard, hot, and his ass was burning against the hot metal bleacher beneath him. Practice finally came to a close and Chuck glanced up at the stands, giving Raleigh a wave and a smirk when he spotted him.

Raleigh waved back but Chuck was already heading into the dugout. What the hell does he do now? Should he wait for Chuck to change and shower, would it be rude to leave or creepy to wait? And there was no way Chuck was going to miss his hard on the dark athletic shorts he was wearing if he didn’t get that situation under control.

Finally Raleigh decided to head to the bathrooms inside. The air conditioning inside the athletic center made for a drastic change in temperature and he could just hear it hum over the sound of cleats heading further into the locker room. A few of Chuck’s fellow players threw him nods or waves as they headed in but he couldn’t see Chuck anywhere.

He slipped into the public bathrooms and took a few minutes to lean on the sink and breathe. Dammit the things this guy did to him. He understood now where the cockiness came from. Chuck was good. He looked so at ease on the field, each pitch rolling from his hand as his body seamlessly flexed through the practiced motion. Raleigh could only imagine how seamlessly he could move in other situations, but Chuck hadn’t attempted to take things further. For all Raleigh knew he wasn’t into guys and saw Raleigh as a good friend.

After splashing cool water on his face and having a long silent discussion with his reflection about getting a grip Raleigh slipped back outside. He caught a flash of Ginger hair outside the glass entrance just as his phone dinged.

- _where’d the hell did you go?_

Raleigh couldn’t help but smile, Chuck had expected him to stay.

Raleigh didn’t reply, he walked quickly to the doors and slipped out behind Chuck. “Geez miss me or something?”

Chuck spun around, he was wearing athletic shorts and a tight black t-shirt with his gym bag slung over one shoulder. “You wish.” He said with a smirk. “Mind if I shower at your place. Didn’t feel like fighting for a spot in the locker room.” He asked.

“Uh- I mean sure. If you want.” Raleigh stammered. Chuck wanted to shower in his apartment. Chuck wet and naked in his apartment. He was fucked and not in the best kind of way.

They headed for Raleigh’s truck and the short drive home was relatively silent as Chuck fiddled with the radio. When they pulled into the spot outside Raleigh’s building Chuck hopped out and walked around the front of the truck pausing to stretch his arms above his head, rotating his pitching arm slightly. Raleigh was frozen behind the wheel while he followed the trail of ginger fur on Chuck’s exposed stomach as it disappeared into the band of his shorts.

“Ya coming?” Chuck called, shaking Raleigh from his stupor. He slid out of the seat and slammed the door hitting the lock on his way to the up the stairs. Chuck was standing close enough to his back as he unlocked the door, that Raleigh could feel his breath ghosting across his neck. He covered his shiver with pushing the door open.

They both slipped off their shoes by the door and Chuck tossed his bag on the couch Yancy had helped him buy last time he was in town. Raleigh stayed near the door fiddling anxiously with his keys.

“You know where the bathroom is.” He said, glancing in Chuck’s direction.

“You really are a drongo, you know that?” Chuck huffed in exasperation.

Raleigh stared at him dumbly. “Huh?”

“It means idiot. And you mate are most definitely an idiot.” Chuck was stalking slowly towards him. “Do you really think I would have to fight for a shower Rah-leigh?” he drawled out his name almost like a purr. It matched the predatory gleam in his eyes as he slid a finger down Raleigh’s abs to crook into the band of Raleigh’s shorts.

All Raleigh could do was swallow and glance between Chuck’s finger sliding back and forth under the his shorts, rubbing intently at his lower abs, and the look on Chuck’s face. After a second longer Chuck laughed, dropping his hand he turned to cross the living room and heading down the hallway for the bathroom.

“Come on mate. I ain’t showering alone.” He threw over his shoulder.

Raleigh paused for all of three seconds before he was tripping over his own feet as he fought to get out of shirt while racing after him.


End file.
